


Let's Build Ourselves A Home

by kuriositet



Category: Bandom, Comics RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Domestic, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/pseuds/kuriositet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what feels like a too long wait, Frank is finally moving into a house with the two loves of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Build Ourselves A Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing this pairing and Grant Morrison in general, and i really hope it won't be my last.
> 
> Written for the lovely [Laura](http://pfriemelchen.tumblr.com/) because it's her birthday today and i really hope you have a wondeful day, love <3
> 
> Thank you a thousand times to [happilyappled](http://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled) for the quick and great beta <3

Frank puts another heavy box down next to the TV set, which they already had installed with cable, DVD player and an x-box Gerard had insisted on keeping. Frank can’t be sure, but he thinks that this box is full of books and movies so this should be where it belongs, but it’s from Gerard’s place and, at the moment, he can’t find Gerard to ask him. He heads back out to the car, happy that unlike the last time he moved, which was when he moved into his old apartment, there are no stairs. Sure, there are stairs to the second floor and the basement, but Frank doesn’t have to run up and down them every time he gets another box.

Grant meets him in the doorway, carrying another box which he hands to Frank. “Here, you take this, it’s for the bedroom.” It’s not very heavy so Frank takes it without complaint, but he doesn’t turn to leave until Grant has leant down to kiss him. Grant is still supporting the box, so Frank lets go of it to reach up and curl his hand around the nape of Grant’s neck, tugging him down so Frank can deepen the kiss. Grant’s neck feels a little stubbly, but it’s a nice and familiar feeling and Frank lets his fingers linger there, caressing the warm skin.

“I can’t believe we’re finally doing this,” he says when they break off. He feels genuinely happy, in a way he never felt before, because his life only started coming together when he found Grant, and even more so when Gerard found them

“Neither can I, love,” Grant says in that truly earnest way that still makes Frank’s heart skip a beat and his toes curl in his sneakers. “Where’s Gerard? I haven’t seen him in at least ten minutes.”

“I honestly have no idea,” Frank replies, finally taking the box and taking a step back as Grant turns to go back out to his car where there’s still a lot of boxes waiting. “I’ll take a look around the house now, see if I find him anywhere. Knowing Gerard, he probably got carried away sorting his paints by color.” Gerard had wanted to start unpacking his shit after just one box, and then he had insisted on getting the TV set installed, so Frank really wouldn’t be surprised if he found him in his studio already painting a fucking landscape of their garden.

Frank doesn’t have to look around at all, though, because he finds Gerard in the bedroom, unpacking three boxes of clothes at once, alternating between the chest of drawers from IKEA and the gigantic walk-in closet. Frank doesn’t know much about fashion and doesn’t care all that much about clothes, but both Gerard and Grant do and, because Frank doesn’t care all that much about his appearance, they feel like they have to pick up the slack and care about it for him. The result is that they don’t just buy obscene amounts of clothes for themselves, but for Frank as well, so the walk-in closet that’s big enough to be a second bedroom is definitely necessary. 

“Gee, what are you doing?” Frank asks, putting his box down by the foot of the bed. Gerard looks up at him, looking surprised and ridiculous with his hair like a dark messy halo around his head. “I thought we agreed not to unpack anything else until we at least have all the boxes in the house.”

“But my clothes are gonna get wrinkly and creased if I don’t hang them up now.” Gerard runs a hand through his hair, leaving it even messier than before, and he gets this sheepish look on his face.

Frank doesn’t get a chance to reply before he hears footsteps behind him and feels Grant’s warm, firm chest pressing up against his back. “He’s unpacking again,” Frank informs him, leaning back against him as Grant’s arms come up around Frank’s chest, holding him there.

“I just figured that it’ll be faster if I start unpacking while you to carry all the boxes inside. That way there will be less to do later,” Gerard explains as he picks up one of his favorite shirts.

“That’s not what you said before,” Frank points out with a snort. “And if you’re so concerned about making things easier for all of us, why are you only working on your boxes?” Grant hums his agreement to Frank’s question and Frank turns his head a little, stealing yet another kiss.

“Well, I had to start somewhere, didn’t I?” Frank just shrugs now and keeps kissing Grant. He curls a hand around the nape of Grant’s neck again, tugging him down as he sucks on his tongue. Grant’s hands start wandering over Frank’s body and Frank catches one of them, decidedly pulling it down below his waist. He can feel Grant rubbing up against his back and getting hard, and he pulls away from the kiss, grinning as he throws a glance at Gerard who is no longer worrying about his clothes. The black shirt falls from his hands as he looks at Frank and Grant with a hungry look in his eyes, mixed with love and want and appreciation. Frank is happy that the jealousy he used to see there when they were still new, when they had just started working out what they all had, is practically gone.

Grant is palming Frank’s crotch now and he lets a moan slip out, still watching Gerard and licking his lips. “Grant, I think we’re distracting Gerard. We should let him get back to unpacking and go get the last boxes from your car,” Frank turns his head and whispers in Grant’s ear. He can feel Grant’s answering laughter in his whole body.

“I think you’re right. We better leave him to it.” Frank nods and turns his head, meaning to look at Gerard again, but he’s right there, already kissing Frank like it’s more important than breathing. 

“Fuck no, you don’t,” Gerard pants, kissing down Frank’s neck as his hand joins Grant’s on top of Frank’s dick, pressing down harder and Frank really wants to get out of his jeans. Gerard’s mouth disappears off his neck and Frank opens his eyes, not sure when he had closed them, in search for Gerard’s mouth and, when he looks to his left, he sees Grant and Gerard kissing and he moans. That’s a sight he’ll never get enough of.

His hand is still resting against Grant’s neck and he digs his fingers in, adding more pressure, and he can feel more than hear Grant’s groan. The next thing he knows, Grant is kissing him and Gerard is sliding to his knees in front of him, hands busy getting Frank’s belt and jeans undone and tugging them down to Frank’s knees. He doesn’t waste any time at all, sucking the head of Frank’s dick into his mouth like it’s nothing, and Frank clutches Gerard’s shoulders tight enough to leave bruises, barely able to breathe.

He pulls away from Grant’s mouth because he has to look; he has to see, and Gerard is looking right back up at him, lips stretched tight around Frank’s cock and hand pumping the base. Having Gerard on his knees like this is one of Frank’s favorite things because if Gerard had a super power, it would be this. 

“You love watching him, don’t you?” Grant murmurs in his ear, and it’s all Frank can do to whimper as Gerard’s mouth slides all the way down to meet his fist. “It’s alright, love, I love it too, I love how easily he takes all of you so deep, how he hollows his cheeks and looks up at you, and me, like he will never get enough.”

“Grant, please,” Frank says, not even sure what he’s asking, but Grant seems to know because he presses two fingers against Frank’s mouth, and he sucks them in, moaning around them as Gerard moans around his cock. Grant is rubbing up against his back and Frank starts rocking into Gerard’s mouth a little, and he’s almost there. Gerard sucks him a little harder, pulling off so only the head is in his mouth and pressing up with his tongue until Frank just can’t hold back anymore. He moans around Grant’s fingers as he comes, and watches Gerard’s eyelids flutter shut as he swallows every last drop of Frank’s come before pulling off.

He sinks to the floor the moment Grant lets him go, catching Gerard’s mouth in a brief kiss before turning to help Gerard undo Grant’s pants and let them drop to the floor. Gerard swallows him down with as little hesitation as before, and this time Frank gets to watch up close as Gerard’s throat moves around Grant’s cock, taking all of him in. Frank scoots closer, placing a hand at the back of Gerard’s neck, twirling his hair around his fingers before leaning in and kissing his neck and throat. He can hear Grant groan above them and decides to make a show out of it, flicking his tongue out and licking up and down Gerard’s throat while Gerard sucks Grant’s cock.

He’s using his hand too now, just like he had on Frank, and Frank sits back a little so he can watch, only keeping his hand in Gerard’s hair. Frank loves how Gerard looks when he sucks cock, how easy he makes it seem, how good he is at it and how much he obviously loves it. He makes it look like a form of art, and he’s given Frank some of the absolute best blowjobs in his life. Even Grant, who is a master of all things to do with sex, doesn’t blow a guy as perfectly as Gerard and Frank is amazed by that every single time.

He looks down at Gerard’s crotch and finds his jeans undone and Gerard’s cock straining hard against his briefs. Frank moans at the idea that it gets Gerard this hard to suck him and Grant off, to get them off, and he reaches for Gerard, pulls him out of his briefs and starts jacking him at an easy pace. Gerard groans instantly and Grant echoes it a second later. Frank moves his hand faster, leaning his head on Gerard’s shoulder so he can watch the shiny red head of Gerard’s dick disappear and reappear under his hand. He sinks even more into Gerard at the feel of Grant’s fingers twisting in his hair, and he knows Grant is close. Gerard is even closer, moaning with every breath, Frank can feel it, and then he goes stiff for a long moment before shooting his load all over Frank’s hand. Frank moans softly, smiling into Gerard’s shoulder and keeps moving his hand as Grant groans above them and comes in Gerard’s mouth.

Frank watches as Gerard keeps sucking on the head until Grant starts going soft, and then he pulls off and kisses Frank hard, deep and with a lot of tongue, and Frank can taste _everything._ They kiss like that until Grant joins them on the floor moments later, sliding down against the door which Frank hadn’t even noticed was closed. It’s hardly the first time he’s gotten disoriented during sex, though; it had happened all the time when they had gone from being two to three in bed, and Frank had fallen out and hit his head more than once.

“Come here, both of you.” Frank leans over and kisses Grant first, but Gerard is there a second later, taking his place until Grant turns his head to Frank again. Frank snuggles in under Grant’s arm and just watches the other two kiss softly, feeling utterly amazed at how wonderful his life has turned out.

Grant and he had been about to buy a house two years ago, after having been together for almost two years before that. Grant hadn’t liked the idea of getting an apartment with Frank because he already lived in a house, and Frank hadn’t been very excited about just moving into Grant’s house because it was too small and he wanted to buy a house himself. But then Gerard had come into their lives and, for a long time, they hadn’t been sure things were going to work out at all. Frank hadn’t known how to deal with his feelings and telling Grant he was in love with someone else had been out of the question, and Gerard had gotten caught in the middle until things had finally exploded and gotten out in the open.

“I love you,” he whispers, nuzzling Grant’s jaw with his nose. “Both of you.”

Grant hums in response and Gerard says, “I love you too,” as he sits back on his heels, tucking himself in and zipping his jeans back up, “but I should probably get back to unpacking.”

Frank laughs, but doesn’t stop him. 

“You do that,” Grant says. “We’re just going to sit here and watch you.” Frank laughs again and Grant turns his head for a quick kiss.

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
